Morceaux d'âmes brisées
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [OS Aokise] Kise avait un problème. Ce problème rimait avec Aomine Daiki. "Je ne t'aime pas."


**Morceaux d'âmes brisées**

« **J** e sais pas... J'arrive pas à … enfin … j'arrive pas à avoir la relation fusionnelle qu'on devrait avoir, lui et moi.

\- Est-ce un devoir pour vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Est-ce un devoir pour vous d'avoir une relation fusionnelle avec lui, ou bien est-ce parce que vous en avez envie ?

\- Je … non, ce n'est pas un devoir. Enfin, en général, pas vrai ? C'est plus... ouais, j'en ai vraiment envie.

\- En avez-vous déjà parlé avec lui, du fait que vous voudriez être plus proche ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ose pas trop, il est … intimidant.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre à parler de ça ?

\- Non, pas tellement. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

\- Vous avez essayé plusieurs choses ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais à chaque fois, il soupirait et il m'ignorait. Il part toujours lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Quel est votre sentiment par rapport à ces rejets ?

\- Ça me fait mal. Fin, je sais que c'est complètement débile étant donné que je le connais à peine mais, j'ai l'impression que ma simple vue l'insupporte. Et je déteste être le poids dont on ne veut pas. D'autant que maintenant qu'on est « colocataire », je pensais que des liens se créeraient assez facilement. J'en étais même content. Mais je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'il puisse avoir un caractère pareil et surtout, qu'il ne m'apprécie pas...

\- Creusons plus en profondeur, pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vous apprécier ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eut l'habitude que quelqu'un me déteste. C'est une grande première et … je hais ce sentiment. C'est presque pire que de perdre un match de basket !

\- Donc, du fait que ce sentiment soit nouveau pour vous, vous ne le supportez pas ?

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, ce n'est pas lui que je ne supporte pas. Même si c'est vrai, je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir s'il est finalement sympa ou quelqu'un d'imbuvable. Mais rien qu'en le regardant comme ça, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il avait l'air cool. Je voudrais vraiment apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. »

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que Kise Ryouta était dans le bureau de ce psychologue terne et accro aux questions à raconter sa vie. Enfin, plus particulièrement de ses problèmes. Sa mère, étant surprotectrice, avait décrété qu'il prendrait des séances pour enfin se confier, étant donné qu'il ne le faisait pas à elle, comme elle l'avait fait si bien remarqué en versant de fausses larmes de crocodiles dont son fils avait hérité le pli.

Revenons-en à ses problèmes. Car oui, même si Kise était mannequin, il avait son lot de problèmes et de galères dans la vie de tout les jours. Et il en avait un gros. Ce problème rimait avec Aomine Daiki. Il avait alors prit bien le temps d'expliquer de long en large comment il en était arriver à habiter sous le même toit d'un mec de son âge.

Sa mère était une ancienne mannequin, très connue dans le milieu. Ayant arrêté à cause de la pression exercé sur sa personne, elle a donc accepté que Ryouta suive le même chemin qu'elle à condition qu'aux moindres doutes ou problèmes, il arrête le mannequina afin de préserver son innocence et sa jeunesse. Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il finisse par être trop stressé ou être dégoûté du monde extérieur.

Pa conséquent, de part leur travail, ils avaient de l'argent. Un budget relativement au-dessus de la moyenne, sans non plus être trop élevé. Modeste, en somme. Sa mère avait une amie. Une amie chère. Non, sa meilleure amie. Et cette amie, avait beaucoup de problèmes financiers. Tellement que, lorsque son mari a décidé de partir en emportant les trois quarts des gains de la famille, elle s'était retrouvé sans logement, avec un fils de seize ans sur les bras.

C'est ainsi qu'Aomine Daiki et sa mère s'étaient retrouvés à partager la maison des Kise. Sa mère aux cheveux d'ors à toujours été d'un grand cœur, si bien que dès la seconde ou elle avait appris que sa meilleure amie et son fils se retrouvait sans logement, presque contraint de payer un hôtel, elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix et les avait tanné de venir s'installer avec elle et son propre fils.

Kise se disait même qu'elle avait pensé qu'il se sentirait moins seul s'il y avait quelque de son âge avec lui. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu seul depuis la mort de sa sœur, il y a de cela deux ans. Donc elle supposait que ça lui ferait du bien. En relativisant, elle ne s'était pas trompé.

Dès lors ou Kise avait posé ses yeux sur Aomine Daiki, il avait su qu'il voulait absolument se rapprocher de lui. Parce qu'il avait lu la même solitude dans le fond des yeux bleus marins ennuyés du jeune homme aux cheveux indigo. Il était alors persuadé qu'il pourrait enfin se faire un nouvel ami, un qu'il verrait tout les jours.

Peut-être même un frère, qui sait ?

Mais son illusion s'était vite fendue en deux, avant de voler en éclat. Le blond se rappellera toujours de la première chose qui lui ait dite. Aomine l'avait à peine regardé, tenant mollement son sac de voyage posé sur épaule, et lui avait déclaré, simplement :

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

Sitôt cette phrase sortie, Kise avait senti une brûlure au niveau de son cœur. Il s'était alors demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre et il lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? A cet instant, Ryouta avait senti la peine l'étreindre.

La tristesse l'avait alors saisi dans ses bras froids et ne l'avait plus quitté pendant trois jours. Ces trois jours, il les passa à se morfondre sur un inconnu qui habitait sous le même toit que lui. La bonne blague, c'était vraiment stupide. Il aurait pu lui répondre la même chose, mais il n'avait même pas la force de le haïr.

Car dès qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte, Kise avait eu envie de le connaître. Et lorsqu'un Kise avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il n'en démordait pas.

Si bien qu'une fois ces trois jours passés, il était revenu avec le sourire, déterminé à se rapprocher de lui et s'en faire un ami. Comme il s'y était attendu, Aomine l'avait repoussé. Mais pas de la façon dont il s'était imaginé. Comme le jour de leur rencontre, il l'avait à peine regardé.

Puis il l'avait ignoré.

Tout simplement. Et ça avait encore plus blessé Kise qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore. Alors il avait recommencé. Encore et encore. S'acharnant toujours, sans jamais fatigué. Et toujours, Aomine l'avait ignoré. Le blond ne l'avouera à personne, même pas à son psychologue -dont il ne voyait pas trop l'utilité-, mais il avait cette colère au fond de lui. Cette grande colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Car même s'il ne le côtoyait pas au sens propre du terme et qu'il n'en savait pas grand chose de lui -les seuls informations qu'il savait lui était parvenu de la mère d'Aomine-, il se sentait proche de lui, d'une certaine manière.

Car même s'il l'ignorait, au moins, il ne le repoussait pas d'une manière brutale, ou insultante. Et ça lui donnait encore plus d'espoir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de lui, en vain. Et c'était sa première séance avec ce psychologue. Première et dernière car sitôt ses confessions banales finie, il ira dire à sa mère que c'est totalement ridicule. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait vraiment l'air d'un Tsundere, comme Midorima.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs questions-réponses, tournant autour du pot. Kise commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, cette séance ne l'aidant pas du tout à se libérer de ses tourments. Il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce que l'on pouvait aller voir un inconnu pour confier ses maux, les plus banals comme les plus intimes. Il songea que la vie de cet homme devait être extrêmement monotone. Il frissonna en rencontrant de nouveau les yeux ternes et vides de son interlocuteur.

Il ne deviendrait jamais psychologue.

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par ce dernier. Il se redressa, légèrement gêné, et demanda :

« Pardon ?

\- Nous en avons terminé, monsieur Kise, répéta l'homme avec une politesse forcée. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se leva de son fauteuil inconfortable, s'inclinant légèrement pour le saluer et tourna les talons, sa mère ayant déjà réglé la note de toute façon. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'il sortait de la grande bâtisse aux murs décrépis. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas remit son bonnet lorsque le froid lui mordit les oreilles.

Il enfila son bonnet et regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Personne ne l'avait reconnu, il avait le champ libre. Il se mit alors à marcher, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. D'une certaine manière, il trouvait ça amusant de devoir se camoufler lorsqu'il était à l'air libre. Il avait l'impression d'être un agent secret en mission.

Mais bien vite ça le lassait et il trouvait cela fatiguant de toujours devoir se cacher et lorsqu'il était découvert, de sortir le faux sourire et faire mine d'être intéressé par la horde de filles qui lui tombaient dessus. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas un mannequin extrêmement connu, si bien qu'il n'était pas assailli toutes les secondes par des fans. Il frissonna en pensant que certaines arrivaient à reconnaître des stars rien qu'en voyant le bout de leurs chaussures. Ça en devenait effrayant.

Une douleur sourde au milieu du front le ramena à la réalité et il gémit en s'éloignant du poteau qui avait décidé de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans la rue, ou il se serait prit une honte magistrale. Ainsi attentif au monde qui l'entourait, son ouïe capta de léger bruits qu'il identifia comme quelque chose qui cognait contre le béton à un rythme régulier.

Quelque chose comme un ballon de basket.

Soudain impatient, Kise suivit le bruit qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure. Il longea un grillage et parvint à l'entrée. Il ne quittait pas la balle orange rebondissante des yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien du basket qui se jouait devant lui. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il avait totalement oublié que près de chez lui, il y avait un terrain de Streetbasket. Et il l'avait juste sous ses yeux.

Sans faire attention à celui qui jouait, Kise s'adossa au grillage et suivit des yeux le parcours du ballon. Il rebondissait contre l'asphalte déjà bien accidenté, changeant de mains à chaque dribbles. Il se rapprochait du panier à une vitesse hallucinante avant d'être envoyé en l'air et d'atterrir dans le filet puis de regagner le sol durement.

Ryouta écarquillait les yeux. Ce tir était formidable, digne d'un professionnel. Lentement, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il voulait jouer contre ce type. Le goût du défi se répandait en lui et ses membres tremblèrent d'excitation avant même d'avoir commencé à s'échauffer.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la silhouette élancée qui maniait si bien le ballon orange. De dos, elle lui semblait familière si bien que quand elle se retourna, Kise étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Cette taille élancée, ces longues jambes, cette peau métissée, ces cheveux bleus sombres, ce regard pénétrant.

Aomine lui faisait face.

Le même Aomine qu'il hébergeait chez lui était celui qui avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite lorsqu'il avait vu avec quelle dextérité il contrôlait le ballon. Kise resta un moment hébété, stoppé dans sa résolution. Le remarquant enfin, Aomine retira la bouteille d'eau de sa bouche sans se pressé, sa peau ruisselante de sueur brillait très légèrement sous le soleil voilé par les nuages blancs.

Kise décela une étincelle dans les yeux d'Aomine. Étincelle qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il le reconnu. Il réfléchit quelques instants et remarqua que c'était le basket qui faisait réagir Aomine ainsi. Cela le blessa un peu lorsqu'il constata que le plaisant sentiment s'effritait lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Mais il se résolu.

Il fera de nouveau naître cette étincelle de bonheur en jouant contre Aomine au basket. Il se le promit.

Se motivant, son sourire s'étira une nouvelle fois encore et il s'approcha du ganguro, préparé à l'idée d'essuyer un échec. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son potentiel adversaire lorsque ce dernier se détourna après avoir poussé un énième soupir. Il remarqua qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et sorti la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour le retenir :

« Joue contre moi. »

Le basané suspendit son geste et le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Il se retourna lentement et posa enfin réellement ses yeux sur le blond. Il le jaugea du regard et Kise était sûr qu'il se demandait s'il blaguait ou non. C'est vrai que durant ces trois mois où il n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir se rapprocher du jeune homme à la peau mate, il n'avait jamais énoncer aimer ce sport. La raison était simple, il n'avait découvert ce sport seulement depuis trois semaines et avait déjà atteint un niveau supérieur à la moyenne en copiant les mouvements de ses adversaires ou coéquipiers de son lycée Kaijo.

« S'il-te-plaît, ajouta Kise en se mordant la lèvre. »

Le basané se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le toisant de ses yeux sombres. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Kise se rendit compte que pas une seule fois il n'avait entendu le son de sa voix, ses soupirs ne comptant pas. Ils restèrent là encore quelques minutes à se regarder en chiens de faïences, Kise lui lançant un regard chargé de défi tandis qu'Aomine ne faisait que l'observer.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Kise se sentait gêné devant ce regard inquisiteur. Il avait l'impression d'être observé à la loupe. Mais, étant un esprit contradictoire, il aimait aussi beaucoup cette sensation. C'était la première fois que son colocataire le prenait vraiment en compte et cela lui fournissait un grand sentiment de chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Finalement, sans prononcer un mot, Aomine se dirigea vers le centre du terrain, se rapprochant du panier qu'il devait défendre. Puis il lança la balle qu'il avait au paravent dans les mains à Kise qui la réceptionna parfaitement. Ravi, le blond la posa à ses pieds et enleva son manteau, se retrouvant en tee-shirt tout comme son adversaire. Il pressentait qu'il allait beaucoup transpirer durant cette confrontation.

Il se positionna devant Aomine, prêt à en découdre. Ils se jaugèrent encore une fois du regard et Kise remarqua qu'Aomine n'était pas vraiment concentré comme il le devrait. Frustré, il décida de mettre le paquet dès le départ. Sans crier gare, il démarra au quart de tour, partant directement en frontal avec Aomine.

Il se heurta à un mur et fût tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son ballon avait à peine touché le sol qu'il se retrouvait à faire des rebonds plus loin après avoir traversé le panier. Il n'avait pas vu le basané bouger. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa prestance !

Mécontent, Kise se replaça, cette fois-ci devant le panier. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard ennuyé que lui lançait le plus grand. Il allait lui prouver qu'il valait quelque chose ! Alors qu'Aomine s'élançait, Kise prit bien soin de mémoriser ses mouvements, mais le basané était encore trop rapide et il le passa sans aucuns problèmes.

Au fil de leur échange, Kise s'habitua peu à peu aux mouvements rapides d'Aomine, notant ses habitudes, se familiarisant avec sa vitesse, remarquant sa démarche féline, mémorisait les muscles qui se contractaient pour faire un _dunk_ , regardait ses tendons se tendre à l'extrême lorsqu'il l'évitait d'un détour, suivait le trajet que ses yeux notaient.

Ils jouèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Sans jamais se lasser. Avec délice, Kise se rendit compte qu'Aomine semblait s'habituer à sa présence. Il ne le repoussait pas lorsqu'il demandait une revanche. Mais jamais il ne parla, ou n'afficha une autre expression que l'ennui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils passèrent du temps à s'affronter, Kise s'habitua à son odeur, qui possédait une fragrance particulière qu'il appréciait malgré la légère odeur de sueur qui s'en dégageait. Remarque, lui non plus ne devait pas sentir la rose. Il écouta sans se lasser la respiration parfois saccadée, parfois haletante, parfois posée de son adversaire.

Mais jamais il ne décela la petite étincelle qu'il avait surpris il y a de cela quelques heures.

Alors il mit encore plus d'entrain dans cet affrontement. Et après moult effort, il réussi à passer la garde d'Aomine et a marquer un _dunk_ incroyable pour son état. Il atterri dans un geste souple et, fière de lui, se retourna vers Aomine. Ce dernier avait laissé ses bras le long du corps dans une position qui se voulait détendue. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

Dans son regard régnait une lueur d'intérêt.

Un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait de l'intérêt pour sa personne. Il avait enfin réussi à attirer l'attention d'Aomine Daiki. Mais il constata quelque chose d'autre, qui était apparu lors de leur long échange.

De l'admiration.

Il était éperdument en admiration devant Aomine. Il avait réussi à le charmer avec son style de basket et à ébranler sa propre confiance. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un joueur capable de le surpasser et impossible à copier, tout sports confondus.

Fatigué et à deux doigts de tomber, Kise proposa qu'ils en restent là. Aomine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, dans le même état. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leurs affaires, le manteau du blond négligemment jeté sur le banc. Aomine but d'une traite le fond de sa bouteille d'eau avant de saisir ses affaires.

Attristé de ne pas avoir vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire, ou même entendu le son de sa voix, Kise le regarda partir. Il ressentait déjà un manque alors que le basané n'était qu'à trois mètres de lui. Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta, surprenant Kise au plus haut point qui n'osa pas faire un geste. Il décala la tête, se mettant légèrement de profil et ouvrit la bouche.

Lorsqu'il partit, Kise était bouche béé. Une euphorie sans nom commençait à se répondre à travers son corps, envoyant des décharges à son système nerveux qui lui-même envoya des signaux d'alertes à son cerveaux. Son cœur qui avait raté un battement reparti de plus belle, lui faisant mal sur le coup. Il retint un hurlement de joie et laissa à sa place un couinement sortir de ses lèvres. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

Sa voix, il avait entendu sa voix !

Kise en avait mémorisé chaque intonations, chaque émotions qui transparaissaient, chaque notes. Une multitude de sentiments et d'émotions s'accumulaient en lui. Cela signifiait quelque chose de très important. Beaucoup plus important que ce psychologue ridicule, beaucoup plus important que l'heure à laquelle il va rentrer.

Aomine avait remarqué Kise, il avait fait attention à lui. Et il voulait le revoir. Il voulait être avec lui de nouveau.

Il avait réussi, il s'était rapproché du basané. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au moins, Aomine ne l'avait pas rejeté, il l'avait prit en considération. Et connaissant le caractère de son colocataire, et leur relation bancale, cela procurait beaucoup de chaleur dans le cœur alors froid de Kise.

« Demain, même heure. T'as intérêt à me montrer bien plus qu'aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Le ballon cogna encore une fois sur l'asphalte, annonçant une attaque imminente. Son possesseur s'élança alors à vitesse élevée, prenant de cours son adversaire qui ne put que le courser, et le regarder marquer, impuissant. Mais Kise souriait tout de même. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration tandis qu'il regardait Aomine se réceptionner souplement sur ses pieds.

Des effluves de son odeur lui parvinrent, lui faisant tourner la tête une demi-seconde. Mais il se reprit en voyant que le métis lui lançait un regard semi-méprisant. Il lui avait demandé d'être bien meilleur qu'hier, et c'était tout ce qui lui montrait ? Se serait-il trompé sur le potentiel de cet adversaire ?

« Encore une fois ! s'écria Kise. »

Il n'acceptait pas qu'il lui lance un tel regard. Le blond pouvait tolérer l'indifférence, mais certainement pas le mépris. Il est prêt à l'affronter, encore et encore, pour qu'il reconnaisse enfin sa valeur et qu'il prenne totalement conscience de son existence. Il ne laissa pas le choix au métis et se mit à son tour en position d'attaque. Le basané lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de lui faire face, un soupir franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Finalement, c'était bien comme il l'avait senti. Ce blond l'ennuyait.

Personne ne pouvait le battre de toute façon.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, il arrêta Kise dans sa lancée. Ce dernier s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, exténué. Il ne releva pas la tête, ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur tombant devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression ennuyée du métis, encore moins son regard méprisant posé sur sa personne.

Ce dernier s'éloigna vers son sac, les épaules basses mais les poings serrés. Personne n'était à sa hauteur, que c'était décevant. Il se saisit de ses affaires et s'éloigna du blond sans se soucier de son état. Il ne donna pas de rendez-vous et cela interpella Kise qui murmura, sans lever la tête :

« Jouons une dernière fois, s'il-te-plaît, Aominecchi. »

A l'entente de son surnom, Aomine se stoppa. Aomine...cchi ? Pourquoi l'affubler d'un tel surnom ? Il ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation, surtout venant d'un perdant comme lui ! Serrant les dents, sans se retourner, il grogna :

« M'appelle pas comme ça. »

Malgré les mots durs qui sortaient de sa bouche, Kise ferma les yeux, appréciant le son mélodieux de sa voix. Il voulait l'entendre, encore. Et si pour cela il devait entrer de force dans sa vie en lui prouvant qu'il valait mieux que ça, il le ferait. Foi de Kise.

« Je ne peux pas appeler autrement quelqu'un que je respecte. »

Kise ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Aomine. Il aurait alors découvert une autre expression que celle renfrognée de ce dernier.

De la stupéfaction.

Comment ce type qu'il avait repoussé maintes fois, qu'il s'évertuait à blesser en l'ignorant et qu'il cherchait à éloigner plus que tout, pouvait éprouver du respect pour lui ? Il était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable ! Il aurait dû le haïr pour tout les moments d'ignorances, surtout qu'il se permettait de vivre dans sa maison. Mais non, il continuait de s'accrocher.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il le déstabilisait. Et il avait envie de le détester pour ça. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le détester _lui_?

Parce que, contrairement aux autres, il n'abandonnait pas.

Bien malgré lui, il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Si il restait trop longtemps à le côtoyer, il allait perdre pieds. Il allait perdre sa carapace qu'il s'était évertué à construire et à maintenir en place. Il allait finir par être brisé, ou par le brisé. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des contactes humains autre que sa mère. La solitude l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son ombre.

Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'affronter encore une fois ?

* * *

Ils avaient convenu d'un dernier one-on-one une semaine plus tard. Et pendant cette semaine, Kise s'était entraîné sans relâche. Parfois il ne dormait pas, préférant regarder des matchs de basket des plus grands joueurs afin de mémoriser leurs mouvements et d'être capable de les reproduire.

Il voulait tellement l'impressionner, pour revoir cette lueur dans son regard. Voir son regard s'allumer lorsqu'il est dirigé vers lui. Sa mère s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais son fils lui assurait toujours que tout allait pour le mieux accompagné d'un sourire. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien.

Il souffrait.

Il avait peur que tout ces efforts ne soient voués à l'échec et qu'il finisse par décevoir définitivement Aomine. Il avait encore envie d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses membres s'animer de mouvements félins, faire des bonds extraordinaires pour exécuter un _dunk_ incroyable.

Plus que tout, il voulait être avec lui, afin de pouvoir l'admirer tout son saoul.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à le rendre accro à lui en seulement trois mois et deux rencontres au basket. Sans même le vouloir. Alors qu'il le repoussait sans cesse, et ne cherchait même pas à le connaître. Kise devait vraiment avoir des tendances sadomasochistes pour continuer à s'accrocher à lui.

C'est ce que se disait Midorima Shintarou, installé en face de l'objet de ses réflexions, un plat fumant devant lui. Le blond venait de déversé toute son admiration envers Aomine et les problèmes qu'il lui posait. Sans oublier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Midorima faisait un bien meilleur confident qu'un inconnu qui se disait psychologue.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de pleurer ? demanda tout à coup le vert.

\- De... quoi ?

\- Je te demande si tu as envie de pleurer. Si c'est le cas, je t'y autorise. Et sache que ce sera la seule et unique fois. »

Ainsi, il avait remarqué ses mains tremblantes, sa voix incertaines et ses yeux vitreux. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Mais il suivit le conseil de son ami et les premières larmes dévalèrent ses joues avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglot. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, il était bien trop perdu pour songer à faire semblant d'aller bien.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il baissa la tête, se mordant la tête, priant pour disparaître aux yeux de Midorima. Il avait honte de pleurer aussi facilement, simplement à cause d'un mec qui habitait sous le même toit de lui, et qui oscillait entre l'ignorance et le mépris lorsqu'il le regardait.

Midorima le regarda simplement, sa faim s'étant ternie d'un coup. Il soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment fait pour jouer le rôle du meilleur ami compréhensif. Les relations humaines étaient pour lui quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Et à entendre Kise parler d'Aomine, il avait l'impression de lui être quelque peu semblable sur ce point. Mais seulement sur ce point.

« T'es-tu déjà interrogé sur les sentiments que tu pouvais ressentir envers lui ? Es-tu sûr que ce n'est que de l'admiration ?

\- A-arrête, on-on dirait m-mon ancien psy, hoqueta le blond. »

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à la vue du blond dans un tel état. Néanmoins, sa raison de Tsundere lui interdisait de montrer sa peine. Après tout, c'était aussi le rôle d'un meilleur ami d'être fort pour deux et de soutenir le plus faible. Midorima fronça les sourcils.

A-t-il bien pensé qu'il était le meilleur ami de Kise ?

Il observa le blond qui semblait s'être transformé en petite chose fragile recroquevillée sur elle-même. Après tout, il pouvait bien assurer ce poste au moins aujourd'hui, il n'était pas assez cruel pour le laisser seul. Et puis, il était déjà bien assez seul comme cela. Sa mine s'assombrit et il décida d'éclairer le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Crois-tu au destin ?

\- N-non, ça c'est t-toi. »

Midorima esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre. Il s'était mal exprimé. Il réitéra sa question d'une autre façon :

« Je voulais dire, crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »

Kise hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux. Le … coup de foudre ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Était-ce lorsque l'on rencontrait pour la première fois son âme-sœur sans le savoir, et qu'on tombait amoureux au premier regard ? Ça ne pouvait pas exister. C'était bien trop irréel. Comment pouvait-on aimer dès le premier regard, avant même d'apprendre à connaître la personne ?

« Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvait pas détacher ton regard de lui lorsqu'il est venu chez toi. Ça peut paraître niais, mais c'est ta version. »

C'était impossible.

« Tu continus de le poursuivre afin de te rapprocher de lui. »

Midorima se trompait.

« Tu n'as jamais lâcher prise. »

Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

« Tu veux absolument faire parti de sa vie. Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que jamais personne ne t'avais ignoré avant, tu sais que c'est faux. »

Faîtes qu'il se taise.

« Il s'évertue à t'ignorer et pourtant, tu reviens toujours vers lui. Avoue que tu n'as jamais eu un comportement aussi acharné pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

C'est débile !

« Tu as su me décrire parfaitement ses habitudes, autant au basket que lorsque tu l'observes à la dérobé en dehors. »

Complètement irrationnel.

« Je peux te jurer que tes yeux ont une lueur spécial quand tu me parles de lui. Et c'est très déstabilisant. »

Totalement stupide.

« Ça fait trois mois que ça dure, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux ? »

Faîtes que ça cesse, s'il-vous-plaît.

« Avoue-le Kise. Arrêtes de te voiler la face. »

Non non non non !

« Dis-le à voix haute. »

Kise suffoquait. Ses pleurs avaient reprit, plus puissants que jamais. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Midorima ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il voulait que le blond cesse de souffrir en se voilant la face. C'était complètement ridicule. Autant s'avouer directement la vérité, il n'y a que comme cela que l'on peut trouver des solutions.

« Allez Kise, dis-le.

\- NON ! »

Son cri résonna dans la salle à moitié vide et le peu de personnes qui étaient présentes sursautèrent. Kise s'en fichait complètement, il voulait juste que Midorima arrête de parler. Il ne voulait pas accepter la vérité, c'était bien trop dur. Il serra encore un peu plus sa tête, et boucha ses oreilles. Ses yeux se fermèrent tellement fort que cela lui faisait mal. Il sentait le regard déterminé de Midorima sur lui.

« Je peux pas... je peux pas... murmurait-il inlassablement. »

Il sentait encore son regard. Son foutu regard ! Et maintenant, il avait l'impression que même Aomine avait posé ses yeux sur lui, comme s'il le défiait de l'avouer. Il se mordit la lèvre violemment, ses mains tremblèrent de plus en plus, ses yeux se fatiguaient à force de pleurer.

Il resta dans cette position encore plusieurs minutes, indifférent à la douleur. Mais bientôt, elle revint à la charge et il fût impossible pour lui de l'ignorer. Lentement, il enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, recouvrant son ouïe complète. Puis il ouvrit un à un ses yeux, le noir envahissant sa vue. S'il avait été debout, il serait certainement tombé.

Les points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux encore plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne recouvre la vue. La brume recouvrait sa vision et il sécha ses larmes, frottant un peu trop fort ses yeux qui devinrent rapidement rouges. Midorima le fixait toujours. Il se sentait comme mis à nu devant ce regard pénétrant.

« Tu sais de quoi il en retourne. Avoue-le, Kise. »

Sa voix était devenue étonnamment douce, trahissant son inquiétude. Kise renifla, penaud, perdu et confus. Arrivait-il seulement à le penser ? L'avouer à Midorima, est-ce que ce serait comme se l'avouer à soi-même ? Allait-il changer après cette révélation ? Est-ce que ça l'aidera à devenir plus fort, et à ne pas se laisser écraser par ses sentiments ?

Ses sentiments... De nouveau, il se mordit la lèvre déjà meurtri et une unique larme passa la barrière de ses cils. Ses mains se remirent à trembler et il les posa sur ses genoux, serrant son pantalon entre ses longs doigts. Si Midorima l'incitait à le dire, c'est que cela devrait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

« Je... »

Il piqua un fard monumental à l'idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Cette fois-ci, se furent ses jambes qui se mirent à trembler. Des spasmes le prirent et il se força à se calmer en prenant une grande respiration. Il recommença plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Si cela s'accentuait, il allait bientôt atteindre sa fréquence cardiaque maximale !

« Je crois... je l'... »

C'est la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eu à dire. Il inspira et expira profondément, faisant abstraction du visage de Midorima et essayant d'imaginer son visage se refléter dans un miroir à la place. Cela ne fut pas très difficile étant donné qu'il côtoyait son reflet tout les jours.

« Je suis... »

Mais alors qu'il allait enfin avouer cette vérité atroce mais tellement agréable, son reflet changea soudainement. Ce n'était plus lui, ni Midorima qu'il voyait, mais Aomine. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Aucun ennui, ni mépris n'était présent dans ses pupilles, seulement un regard pénétrant, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Kise le dévora du regard et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule pour le délivrer de ce poids trop encombrant pour lui :

« Je t'aime. »

Ryouta n'eut pas le temps d'observer la réaction de son vis-à-vis, puisqu'il fût remplacer par le visage de Midorima. Ce dernier avait les joues qui se coloraient au fur et à mesure de rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que tout les gens présents dans la salle les regardait et avait entendu sa déclaration. Kise sentit à son tour ses joues le brûler et il se leva vivement en s'écriant :

« Ah non ! Je t'aime pas ! Non pas toi, tu peux en être assuré. S'il-te-plaît, me frappe pas ! C'est pas toi que j'aime, c'est Aomine ! »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Kise stoppa net ses mouvements frénétiques avant de dévisager, bouche bée, son ami au cheveux vert, sous le choc. Ce dernier, malgré ses joues rouges d'embarras, sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer en un très léger sourire.

Le blond était toujours sous le choc, les bras ballants. Il fixait sans le voir Midorima depuis déjà trois minutes, sentant son cœur démarrer une course que seul lui pouvait arrêter. Venait-il sérieusement d'avouer aimer Aomine à voix haute ? Devant des spectateurs, qui plus est. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus honte. Et pourtant.

Pourtant il se sentait soulagé. Libéré d'un poids. Un semblant de béatitude le prit et il se surpris à sourire sans raison. Son moment d'oubli sembla durer très longtemps, si longtemps que Midorima se vit dans l'obligation de casser la bulle qu'il s'était créé en se raclant la gorge. Puis il enchaîna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Il me semble que l'élu de ton cœur t'attend depuis déjà cinq minutes.

\- Midorima ! le rabroua Kise, rouge de gêne. »

Puis il prit conscience de l'impact de ses mots. Avant de déguerpir, il prit soin de remercier Midorima avec un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de partir comme une flèche vers le terrain accidenté de Streetbasket. Le vert le suivit des yeux, sa chevelures blonde se balançant au loin.

« Protèges-toi Kise, je ne suis pas bon pour ramasser à la petite cuillère les morceaux d'une âme brisée, murmura-t-il comme une prière. »

* * *

Kise arriva au terrain, essoufflé et respirant comme un bœuf. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter pour finalement se retrouver avec dix minutes de retard. Il se redressa, calmant les battements excités de son cœur et s'écria avec un sourire :

« Aominecchi, je... »

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Un ballon entra dans son champs de vision et le heurta à la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, Kise se courba en deux. Certes, il était en retard, mais c'était tout de même une punition exagérée ! Il releva la tête, près à apostropher son agresseur mais se retrouva nez à nez avec deux billes bleus sombres qui le fixaient avec hargne.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que ses yeux, d'habitudes ternes, s'animent pour lui envoyé toute sa colère. Il ressentait sa fureur par tout les pores de sa peau et ses jambes se mirent malgré lui à trembler. Aomine ne prononça pas un mot et se plaça simplement en position de défense.

Kise pouvait voir que ses muscles étaient anormalement tendus à l'extrême. Déglutissant avec peine, le blond se mit face à lui, déstabilisé par le regard profond posé sur lui. Avec hésitation, il s'élança, ayant perdu momentanément de vue son objectif et n'ayant dans son champs de vision qu'Aomine.

Aomine qui lui prit la balle des mains pour la lancer dans le panier.

Aomine qui le passa avec une étonnante facilité avant de marquer de nouveau.

Aomine qui le coursa, le rattrapant facilement avant de contrer sa balle avec le plat de la main, l'envoyant voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain.

Aomine qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Aomine qui semblait si furieux de son retard.

Aomine qui ne le laissait pas s'éloigner d'une semelle.

Aomine qui semblait avoir eu peur qu'il ne vienne pas et le laisse replonger dans la solitude.

Aomine qui prononça ses mots, faisant tressaillir le blond :

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Cette seule phrase le tétanisa et il ne prit même pas la peine de talonner son adversaire qui marqua de nouveau. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Kise se remémora pourquoi il avait proposé un nouveau duel. Il décela aussi la touche de faux dans l'intonation du basané. Il laissa ses sentiments l'envahir et le guider.

Il ne perdrait pas. Pas cette fois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se calmer. Il réceptionna la balle que lui lançait le basané. Pourquoi continuer à jouer s'il lui faisait perdre son temps ? Il allait lui prouver le contraire. Il valait quelque chose, il n'était pas qu'un perdant. Il était bien plus que ça.

Il était Kise Ryouta, le seul joueur de basket qui parvenait à copier à la perfection les mouvements de ses adversaires.

Il planta son regard dans celui du métis et le soutint sans sourciller. Lentement, les contours de ses yeux s'affinèrent, sa vision se fit plus nette tandis qu'il se remémorait les mouvements de l'incroyable adversaire qu'il avait devant lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, la ballon prisonnier de ses deux mains.

Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, laissant les deux rivaux se jauger du regard. Puis il reprit son droit, et tout sembla se passer très vite. Kise ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surprenant son adversaire. Il prit le ballon à une main, et exécuta un dribble qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'Aomine.

Il le fit passer des deux côtés avant de faire une feinte digne du grand basané et finit par le passer. Aomine le regardait avec de grands yeux, bluffé qu'il puisse à ce point l'imiter. Mais il se reprit très vite et le talonna, se trouvant très près du basketteur. Mais ce dernier n'en fût pas pour autant déstabilisé.

Il s'élança, prêt à exécuter un _dunk_. Au même moment, Aomine sauta, percutant son dos. Kise sourit alors et rapatria le ballon près de sa poitrine. Puis il le lança en arrière. La balle fit un cercle parfait avant d'atterrir dans le panier. L'As n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le blond, ce même blond qu'il avait affronté trois fois, avait copié traits pour traits un de ses tirs qu'il avait exécuté devant lui.

Ils cognèrent durement le sol de leurs pieds. Kise avait un sourire fière tandis qu'Aomine était en état de choc, ne croyant pas que ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Il fixait avec un intérêt nouveau celui qui l'avait défié. Ce dernier le remarqua et son cœur rata un battement en avisant la lueur qui commençait à apparaître dans le regard de son adversaire.

Cette même lueur qu'il avait surpris une fois chez lui.

Plus que déterminé à l'idée d'enfin revoir cette étincelle, Kise se mit en position de défense, impatient. Aomine fit de même, ayant reprit contenance. Et leur duel commença réellement à partir de maintenant. Chaque mouvements, chaque tirs, chaque _dunks_ étaient recopié par Kise. Cela déstabilisait Aomine. Mais étonnamment, il devenait de plus en plus fébrile tout au long de leur échange.

Le goût du défi qui l'avait si lâchement abandonné lui était revenu grâce à ce blond.

Alors il put enfin se lâcher, et donner tout ce qu'il avait. La lutte était acharné des deux côtés, aucuns ne voulaient lâcher le morceau. Mais alors que l'après-midi avançait, et que leur bataille s'éternisait, Kise put assister à deux changements chez Aomine, le gonflant de joie et de fierté.

Tout d'abord, il vit la lueur qu'il avait tant espéré retrouvé chez lui. Et ça lui procura un bonheur immense. Parce que c'était lui qui ravivait cette flamme, cette lueur de défi. C'était lui et personne d'autre.

Et enfin il vit Aomine sourire. Comme ça, sans prétention. D'un sourire qui l'illuminait, le rendant plus vrai, plus unique. Comme les diamants dans le ciel, il brillait d'une lumière vive. Cela rendit le blond euphorique et ivre de joie. Il le regarda mettre l'ultime _dunk_ , sa bouche fendue d'un sourire.

Kise éclata de rire. Il laissa son bonheur et sa joie s'exprimer, se libérant d'un grand poids. Il se tint le ventre sans s'arrêter de rire. Ça faisait tellement de bien de rire sans se forcer, d'être enfin vrai dans chaque gestes qu'il effectuait. Et ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est lorsqu'Aomine le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

Il ne dit rien et ne s'en plaignit pas. Au contraire, cela ni que renforcer son bonheur. Il riait avec lui, Aomine partageait sa joie, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cela. Ils étaient tout les deux assis par terre, à exprimer leur liberté et leur euphorie par de grands éclats de rire. Ils prenaient conscience d'une chose.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient ensembles. En cet instant, c'était seulement eux-deux contre le monde.

Cela leur prit du temps, mais ils finirent par calmer leurs rires. Haletant, ils reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle. Toujours assis par terre, Kise leva le nez vers le ciel et se rendit compte que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel comme des diamants. Comme Aomine. Il tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Merci, Kise. »

Le blond sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé par sa voix. C'était un pur délice de constater que le métis le reconnaissait comme son égal. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr de la raison qui le poussait à le remercier. Aomine sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'adversaires à ma taille. Et ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se lâcher sans se retenir. »

Son calme contaminait l'objet de ses remerciements qui se senti apaisé avec lui-même. Il lâcha un long soupir de contentement et se remit à fixer le ciel. Lui aussi il devait le remercier. Le remercier de ne pas le laisser seul et de le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il espérait secrètement qu'il lui permette de l'aimer, mais ne l'avoua pas à voix haute.

Même si ce soir il avait perdu, il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir gagné. Perdre un match est une chose douloureuse, mais rapidement effacé par le sentiment de victoire d'avoir gagné la reconnaissance d'Aomine. Le considérait-il comme un ami ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait un grand pas en avant pour le blond.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Aominecchi. »

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la fatigue qui les étreignit presque instantanément, ne permettant pas à Aomine de réagir. Dans un sourire, ils s'endormirent sans se soucier du lendemain.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis ce fameux jours où Kise avait eu le privilège de redonner le sourire à Aomine. Ce dernier l'avait plus ou moins accepté dans sa vie -après tout, il était bien obligé, ils vivaient sous le même toit-. Il ne fuyait plus le blond dès qu'il rentrait dans la même pièce que lui, il ne l'ignorait plus et faisait même parfois l'effort de converser avec lui. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Midorima qu'il trouvait bien étrange à se balader avec des objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres.

Cela lui faisait un total de deux amis -s'il pouvait définir Midorima ainsi-. La solitude semblait l'avoir chassé de ses bras, bien que parfois, il la vit revenir en rampant vers lui. Surtout ce jour-ci, alors qu'il était installé sur le toit de l'immeuble où il séjournait pour une durée indéterminée.

D'une humeur maussade, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, fixant inlassablement le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Bleu comme l'était ses cheveux. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur en se mordant fortement la lèvre et il ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir cette couleur devenu insoutenable.

Une présence se manifesta près de lui. Il l'identifia comme étant Kise, reconnaissant son odeur soigné et délicate. Il ne bougea pas et ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait se morfondre dans sa souffrance. Se punir pour avoir relâché son attention pendant seulement un instant.

Un instant de trop, qui avait permis à son ombre de basculer dans une autre dimension, sans lui.

Soudain, il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur ses paupières fermées, le faisant sursauter. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait seulement lorsqu'il prit conscience d'un liquide sur son cou. Se mordant un peu plus la lèvre, il amorça un mouvement pour retirer la main mais il ne pu que placer la sienne sur le poignet de Ryouta, le serrant faiblement.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul en ce jour funeste. Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Est-ce que Tetsu lui pardonnera ?

« Tu crois que, commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée, ceux qui meurt... ils t'en veulent lorsque t'es heureux sans eux ? »

Il s'étrangla presque sur le dernier mot et sa voix s'éteignit. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses yeux le brûlaient. Mais sa douleur s'apaisait un peu lorsqu'il sentait Kise près de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que spécialement avec lui, il arrivait à se sentir si bien ? C'était comme s'il mettait un pansement sur le trou qui s'était formé dans son cœur. Néanmoins, il était bancal, et menaçait sans cesse de s'enlever.

« Si de son vivant, il t'aimait, alors il ne s'opposera jamais à ce que tu sois heureux. »

Kise venait de révéler qu'il était au courant pour Tetsu. Sa mère avait dû lui en parler. Évidemment, il avait dût trouver étrange de ne pas le voir de la journée. Ryouta continua :

« Si je mourrais, je ne voudrais pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même et que tu rejettes le bonheur.

\- Non tu ne mourras pas ! »

Ça a été plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que le blond ne soit plus qu'une poupée sans vie, et qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi. La peur faisait trembler ses membres tandis qu'il se redressait pour le dévisager avec détresse. Ses larmes coulèrent d'un coup et allèrent s'écraser contre le béton. Doucement, Ryouta se rapprocha de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer un animal sans défense.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Après tout, si je n'étais plus là, qui t'empêcherait de rejeter le monde ? »

Vulnérable. Aomine était vulnérable. Si bien que ce fût lui qui attira Ryouta dans ses bras, enfouissant directement son nez dans son cou, se courbant légèrement car c'était lui le plus grand. Maladroitement, le blond entoura sa taille de ses bras et appuya sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Il sentait Aomine qui tremblait contre lui et ça lui fendit le cœur.

« Tu viens bien m'aider à être heureux ? chuchota Daiki.

\- Je le fais déjà et je continuerai le temps que tu voudras. »

Pour toute réponse, le basané le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il comptait sur lui pour tenir cette promesse. C'était égoïste mais lui était bien trop brisé pour songer à le décharger de ce poids. Il était fatigué d'être seul. Il voulait que que quelqu'un le soutienne et le décharge enfin de toute la douleur enfouie au fond de lui.

Kise comprenait bien ce sentiment. Il possédait le même depuis la mort de sa sœur. Et il acceptait de porter ces poids seuls. D'être le pilier de Daiki. Si ce dernier ne le repoussait pas, il resterait au près de lui. Quitte à souffrir en silence car il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Il sera prêt à n'être que le meilleur ami à l'écoute, celui qui ne l'abandonnera jamais, celui qui pleure en silence, celui qui prend sur lui et fait des sourires rassurants, celui qui fait les concessions et les sacrifices..

Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

 **Yo mina, vous allez bien ? Je poste cet OS, sans vous avoir prévenu (à part dans mon profil) car bah, j'en avais envie. Ouep, j'avais envie d'écrire sur le Aokise et que ça se finisse mal, sans même un petit baiser. Sadique ? Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent Muhahaha. Bref.**

 **C'est le plus long OS que j'ai posté sur ce site (près de 9000 mots) et il y a des choses dont je suis assez voir, d'autres que je trouves ridicules. Mais j'ai préféré écrire la fin, allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Fans de Tetsuya ne me tuez pas moi aussi je l'aime et j'ai envie de pleurer de l'avoir tué, mais c'était nécessaire comprenez-moi ;(**

 **J'aime trop voir Midorima le Tsundere en ami à qui l'on se confie (ça fait d'ailleurs parti d'une de mes scènes préférées).**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent Traqués, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté mais le chapitre 3 sera posté, foi d'Heaven !**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu :)**

 **Bisou, Heaven.**


End file.
